Too Young
by Fan-Fiction-802
Summary: Bryn is Sarah's little sister. She has a rough life, between dating Jesse and living with no parents. But she's about to meet the biggest obstacle ever. A baby. Rated T just in case!


Bryn's POV:

I woke up to my alarm buzzing. I heard sizzling in the other room, meaning Sarah was making me breakfast. I'm a mortal, so I sleep and eat, but my sister doesn't. We live in a tiny 3-room apartment. Mom kicked Sarah out once she figured out she was a vampire, and I went with her. I never really liked my mom, anyway. I walked into the kitchen and took a big whiff of the omelet on the frying pan.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. You've got school today, my lil' junior." She said, placing the omelet on a plate and handing it to me. She got one of Benny's grandma's substitute blood formula from the fridge. Suddenly, nausea churned in my stomach and I ran to the bathroom, throwing up. I heard footsteps coming to the bathroom. "Awe, Bryn." She pulled my hair back. "Why don't you stay home from school today? I will, too."

"No! Go. I'll stay home and take it easy. It's probably just a stomach virus." Sarah looked into my eyes for a long time. Finally, she nodded and muttered ok before walking out the door.

* * *

Sarah's POV:

I was worried about Bryn. She was never really had a mother, I want to be that figure for her. What worried me most was Jesse. I knew they went to a party together a while ago, and I wonder if he bit her. Or worse. Besides, there's no virus going around.

"Earth to Sarah!" Erica yelled, waving a hand in my face. I snapped into reality.

"Yeah?" Erica rolled her eyes.

"I said, where's Bryn?"

"She was throwing up this morning." Her expression went to shocked. "What?"

"Has she had her period yet?" I shook my head. "The party..you know how Jesse plays it rough." My worst fears were confirmed.

* * *

Ethan's POV:

I kept and eye out for Bryn today. Sarah told me she wasn't feeling well. Even though she's with Jesse, I still have feelings for Bryn.

* * *

Sarah's POV:

I flew home today with Erica. We did our usual kill in the wood with Rory. After that, Rory left and Erica and I bought some pregnancy tests for Bryn. We walked out of the store to see Jesse.

"I'm going to kill him." I growled. After all, he did get Bryn possibly pregnant. Erica gave her approval, and I approached him. "What did you do to my sister?" I demanded, hissing at him.

"I kinda mighta sorta stole her virginity... I guess." he said, sounding nervous.

"I'll drive a wooden stake right through your heart!" I snarled, lunging at him. Erica caught me.

"You can't kill him, Bryn would be crushed." I sighed because she made a point. I grumpily flew home. "I'm back!" Bryn was on the couch, watching our old beat-up TV. She smiled at me.

"Welcome home. Did i miss anything?" She got up and gave me a hug.

"No, Bryn. The school building has lived another day with Benny inside it." Bryn smiled, and I returned it.

"What's in there?" She pointed to the bag in my hand. Suddenly, I felt like I had betrayed her in buying the tests without her permission.

"Nothing." I quickly blurted. "Have you thrown up since this morning?"

"No, but I think I should see a doctor, my stomach is killing me." She put her hand on her stomach, and I could just barely see a bump.

"Well, ok, let's go now." We both got in the car and drove to the doctor's office. I told a nurse that Bryn was nausous and having morning sickness. She looked at me weirdly, a look that asks if I thought she was pregnant. I nodded. The nurse took us into a room, and had Bryn sit on a table.

"So Ms. Fox, I understand you've been feeling some nausea?" I voluntarily stepped out for Bryn's comfort.

* * *

Bryn's POV:

"So Ms. Fox, I understand you've been feeling some nausea?" Sarah left the room. I nodded.

"In the morning." She scribbled something down on a clipboard. After all that, they needed to take a urine sample. I hate doing this. When I was littler, the doctor said my mommy could help me. I didn't really have a mommy, I have Sarah. So I'd just say I was ok alone. After I did the sample, the doctor, Sarah and I waited in the room. A while passed before a nurse came in with papers.

"Positive." The doctor smiled. "You're pregnant."


End file.
